Amores no correspondidos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — No quiero tu lastima —Espetó Chloé desviando la mirando con el propósito que no viera su cara/ — Lo mismo digo —Refutó Nathaniel mirándola.


En la propiedad Agreste se estaba celebrando el casamiento de Adrien y Marinette. Luego de que ellos se casaran por iglesia fueron a casa de Adrien donde se daría la recepción de la boda.

Todos estaban elegantes y felices. Mucho más la pareja protagonista, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que derramaron, sonrojos iluminando su cara y una sonrisa muy enorme.

Se amaban, para quien lo estuviera viendo, eso, quedaría claro. No habría duda.

Y Chloé con su vestido amarillo largo con bordados negros, sandalias del mismo color. Le quedaba claro y verlos tan felices le estrujaba el corazón.

Después de todo, se casaba Adrien. Su amigo y su primer amor.

Se alejó de ahí y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Quería estar sola, lejos de toda esa gente y mucho más de esos periodistas, no querían que la fotografiaran en ese estado.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de detener o al menos retrasar esas lágrimas y lo consiguió al momento de sentarse sobre el pasto.

Sentía que esas lágrimas le provocaban ardor en sus ojos. Se fregó los mismos en un intento de acabar de llorar. Al rato lo consiguió, al parecer, su corazón término de desahogarse.

De pronto sintió un ruido muy cerca suyo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. _Lo que faltaba... ¡Alguien la descubrió!_

— ¡Chloé! —Exclamó sorprendido, ella, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse ese pelo rojo tan conocido. Viéndola de forma tan preocupada con sus ojos cristalizados. _¿Iba a llorar por ella?_

— No quiero tu lastima —Espetó Chloé desviando la mirando con el propósito que no viera su cara.

— Lo mismo digo —Refutó Nathaniel mirándola.

Ella no comprendió y menos cuando estaba tan cómodamente sentado cerca de él. _¡Hay otros arbustos!_

— ¿Lo amabas? —Preguntó y ella sentía que tocaba su punto sensible _¿Pero que estaba preguntando?_

Chloé lo miro de una forma que parecía que lanzaba chispas de los ojos.

— Yo también.

Y ella no entendía nada. Hasta que se dio cuenta lo que refería, ya que el pintor desde la secundaria amaba a Marinette... siempre dibujándola.

Al observarlo se dio cuenta que sus lindos ojos estaban más brillosos de lo que deberían ser. Al darse cuenta que pensó que sus ojos eran lindos se sonrojo y se regañó a sí misma.

— Nunca me confesé y ahora es tarde para decírselo —Dijo el dibujante, suspirando. Chloé que lo miraba como nunca antes había hecho noto que su pelo era más largo durante todo esos años. Ahora este, estaba atado por una coleta. Realmente se veía apuesto.

Otra vez se regañó a sí misma. Golpeándose mentalmente con un claro rubor por sus mejillas. Al darse cuenta que debía decir algo, se limitó a decir: Lo mismo digo.

— ¿Nunca te confesaste?

Ella negó.

— Para él yo era una molestia, después de un tiempo por circunstancias pudimos volver a ser amigos, pero... él ya amaba a Marinette y me di cuenta que no importara lo que hiciera o lo que sintiera, él, nunca me iba a mirar como lo hace a ella.

Él suspiró.

— Al menos lo intentaste, la única oportunidad que tuve yo fue cuando fui Akumatizado. Nunca pude hablarle correctamente y menos pedirle una cita.

Ella suspiró.

— Esto es patético —Dijo al rato. Al ver que se avergonzaba. Aclaró— No te lo digo por vos —Trago saliva— Me refería a nosotros y que estemos detrás de unos arbustos lamentándolos por nuestros amores no correspondidos que recientemente se casaron.

Al decir eso se levantó, sacudiéndose su vestido que estaba lleno de pasto.

— Cambiaste —Expresó Nathaniel alzando la mirada, viéndola tan brillante.

— Lo sé, estoy más hermosa —Sonriendo seductoramente. Él pintor se sonrojo.

— Me refiero a tu actitud, estas diferente.

— ¿Entonces no soy bonita?

Nathaniel se sonrojo más fuerte pareciéndose a un tomate.

— Eres linda.

Ella sonrió más grande, pero de forma más real y hermosa.

— Tomatito —Le llamó sonriendo y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomo sonriendo— ¿Quieres bailar? —Apuntándole al frente donde se notaba a parejas disfrutando la velada.

— Sera un placer.

Al llegar donde se encontraron los demás. Más de uno tenía la quijada hasta el suelo al notar que Chloé y Nathaniel estaban bailando juntos y los periodistas no dudaron en tomar fotos. Después de toda la hija del alcalde estaba bailando con un desconocido.

— ¿No te importa? —Preguntó rojo hasta las orejas— ¡Estas tomando fotos! ¡Muchas!

Ella negó con la cabeza. Justo cuando dio una vuelta.

— No me importa, estoy disfrutando esto —Dijo alegremente— ¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta bailar conmigo?

— N-no bailas mal —Contestó al sentir que estaba más rojo que antes sintiendo un calor nacer por su cuerpo uno que no provenía por bailar.

Ella entrecejo sus ojos al oír esa contestación y por eso le piso el pie a propósito. Al notar como el pintor la miraba, sonrió inocentemente haciéndose la tonta.

Siguieron dando vueltas y moviendo los pies al compás de la música, sintiendo el resplandor de los flashes. En ese momento Chloé realmente no quería que la música se acabe y Nathaniel no quería soltarla, aunque en un primer momento se había sentido avergonzado por posar sus manos en su cintura, luego esa experiencia fue muy grata.

Al final disfrutaron la fiesta, estando juntos. Algunos valientes (principalmente los periodistas) preguntaron si estaban saliendo. Ellos negaron. Chloé dijo que eran amigos ante la mirada incrédula del pintor, no creyendo que diría algo así, ya que pensó que no quería involucrarse con esa tipo de persona (clase baja). Pero esa acción le hizo feliz, ocasionando que la viera de un modo que hace años nunca hubiera imaginado.

...

Chloé sonreía al ver los titulares esa mañana y mucho más al imaginarse cierto tomatito viéndolos. _¿Estaría rojo? ¿Rosado? ¿Igual que un tomate?_

Solo rió. Empezando a recortar esa imagen con su corazón latiendo anormalmente. Si, a Chloé le atraía el tomate y Nathaniel le atraía ella.

Después de todo, el artista no podía apartar la mirada del periódico. Mientras su corazón latía rápidamente y un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas al ver en la foto donde salían ellos dos, únicamente a ella.


End file.
